


Concerto

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Black Moon [29]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Visual Kei, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: It's time for the Concerto of White Nights.





	Concerto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> Before I begin, I'd like to start off with an apology for how lacklustre this instalment is. This is the final instalment, and while I did say I was looking forward to writing the joint-concert, I just couldn't write it. My energy for this series has drained, I suppose. I wanted to have two more instalments before the finale, but I couldn't afford to keep dragging it any longer, especially when I was beginning to lose interest. Otherwise, it just wouldn't be fulfilling to write. So here is the final instalment.
> 
> Again, I truly apologize for how lacklustre and short this one is.

White Day had come faster than anyone had expected, and in the days leading up to it, a lot had happened.

First of all, Black Moon had not only been nominated for two Space Shower Awards, but they also ended up winning both of them. They’d won the awards for Album of the Year, and for Best Rock Artist. And in the wake of their very successful finale at Yoyogi, it was truly an achievement.

Byakuya himself had also been nominated for Best Breakthrough Artist, and ended up winning the award as well. The ceremony had been so much fun, being able to get their awards in front of applause, and seeing the look on Byakuya’s face when he’d realized that he’d won had been so cute. He’d been stunned, but so happy at the same time. Overall, it had been a great evening.

And now, it was time for their White Day concert at EX Theater Roppongi. Renji had been rehearsing for weeks with his band, and with Byakuya as well, and he was excited for tonight.

As usual, their outfits had been designed by Ishida, who made sure that they matched the concepts they would be exhibiting. Renji’s and Black Moon’s costumes were dark, in order to show that they were demons, and Byakuya’s was white to show his pure heart.

“Can’t believe we’ve made it this far,” Renji said sincerely. “It’s been a year and we’ve already gotten two awards and have gone on tour.”

Renji’s outfit consisted of a black sleeveless coat with spikes lining the shoulders over a red tank-top, black leather pants, and black industrial boots. As always, his hair was left flowing freely, and his makeup was done to its usual standard with sharp black eyeliner and dark eyeshadow. Renji also had two silver drop earrings in his ears, the camellia necklace that Byakuya had given him, two black arm guards on his forearms, and three silver rings on the index, middle, and ring fingers of both hands.

“And to think this all happened shortly after you joined!” Ichigo said, smiling slightly. “I think you may have been our good-luck charm, Renji.” His voice was teasing.

“Hey, I ain’t no one’s charm!” Renji protested, his voice light.

Ichigo’s outfit was as sexy as his ‘Black & White’ outfit. Consisting of a black halter crop-top, skin-tight black shorts, fishnet stockings, and black high-heeled boots, Ichigo looked pretty damn hot. Plus, he had silver drop earrings, black opera gloves, and his makeup was definitely on point with sharp eyeliner, dark eyeshadow, and cherry-red lipstick.

Meanwhile, Shuuhei wore a black motorcycle vest over his bare chest, black leather pants, and black motorcycle boots on his feet. As for accessories, he had black fingerless gloves on his hands, a black spiked choker, and a silver chain hanging from his neck. His eyeliner was also sharp, and his eyeshadow made his eyes look sultry and sensual.

Chad’s outfit was simply a pair of black ripped skinny jeans with a torn black tanktop, and black boots. For accessories, he had one silver ring earring in his left ear, a silver crescent moon necklace, and leather bracelets on both wrists. His eyeliner was also sharp, and his eyeshadow just as dark.

And Toshiro was wearing a black collared shirt with the buttons undone to show off his chest, blue jeans, and black boots. He also had a white scarf around his neck, black armguards, and a silver dragon bracelet around his wrist. With sharp eyeliner that brought out his turquoise eyes, matching dark eyeshadow, and a little bit of lip colour, Toshiro looked pretty damn fine.

After joking around with his bandmates for a bit, Renji went over to where Byakuya was sitting, admiring how gorgeous he looked right now.

Byakuya wore a long white coat with gold fringed pauldrons, elbow-length sleeves, and gold buttons with black skinny jeans and crosslace boots over top of a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt, which would symbolize his acceptance of his dark side. Plus, his makeup had been done to make him look both angelic, yet darkly sensual at the same time. And as always, his hair was flowing freely.

Simply put, he looked beautiful.

“You look gorgeous, you know?” Renji bent down and pressed a kiss on Byakuya’s cheek.

Byakuya just smiled. “So do you,” he said.

“Can’t believe we’re gonna perform together.” Renji sat down next to him. “You excited?”

“I suppose I am.”

Right then, Yoruichi and Ukitake came into the room. “Alright, guys, it’s time to head onstage,” she said, giving them a smile. “Be sure to put on a good show for them, alright?”

Ukitake smiled encouragingly. “I know you guys can do it,” he said. “Good luck!”

With that, everyone headed to the stage, where the opening track is playing.

It was a full house, and there were plenty of young women in the crowd. It was White Day, after all. There were some guys too, but majority of the crowd was made up of women and girls.

The crowd cheered upon seeing them come onstage, and then the show started.

It was unlike any of the concerts Renji had done so far. But it was truly so much fun to do.

Being this close to Byakuya on the stage was awesome, and it was truly a magnificent sight to see his eyes shine. Not to mention, the fanservice that he did with Ichigo was seriously hot.

At some point, during ‘Mala Suerte’, Ichigo gave Byakuya a lap dance while singing the lyrics. It was so hot that Renji couldn’t help but smirk and watch them. And the way the crowd screamed over that had been pretty amusing.

Pretty soon, before he even realized, the show was over, and the crowd was cheering loudly for both Black Moon and Byakuya.

Renji stood at the front of the stage, holding hands with Byakuya and Ichigo as they bowed to the crowd. And as he splashed water on the fans in the front row and threw his guitar picks into the crowd, Renji smiled.

Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, _Black Moon_ has finished. It makes me truly sad to be unable to give it the finale it deserves, but I just can't push myself to write. It became tiring after a while.
> 
> My energy is starting to come into a new series: A Renji-centric series called _Semper Fi_ , which is a crossover between _Bleach_ and the _Alien_ franchise (mainly _Aliens_ ), and I already have a prologue written called "Lucky Star". It's gonna be no romance, with a focus on character development., sci-fi, action, and horror.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck with me during this series! I truly appreciate your support!


End file.
